


Close To Me

by letsdothepanic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/pseuds/letsdothepanic
Summary: “I can’t believe you want to suck your own cock.”“No, the other way around. I wannaseeme suck my cock. It’s a world of difference, Tedward. Keep up!”





	Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the “when Teddy jokingly tells James to go fuck himself, he doesn't expect James to become quite so fixated on the idea” prompt. 
> 
> A big thank you to writcraft for the suggestion, to the mods for hosting the fest and to [ray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/) for the beta work! ♥

“I can’t believe you want to suck your own cock.”

“No, the other way around. I wanna _see_ me suck my cock. It’s a world of difference, Tedward. Keep up!”

Teddy laughs because he knows James cannot be serious about this now, can he?

The clues are in the way his eyebrow lifts, the way the corner of his lip curls upwards, flashing Teddy with a glimpse of his slightly crooked left canine tooth. They’ve had this running joke for a couple of weeks now, since Teddy told him to go fuck himself for whatever reason and his boyfriend just looked him dead in the eyes and said: “Yeah, that would be hot”.

It doesn’t mean anything that, hours after the incident, Teddy was wearing the same hazel of Jamie’s eyes as he peered at him from behind his fringe – hand high on his thigh under the dinner table while they ate, surrounded by all their extended family.

Just as it doesn’t matter at all that, the next time they found themselves in a deserted corridor of the Potters’ home, Teddy morphed his nose into the exact same shape as James’ – so when their faces pressed impossibly close to snog behind the half-closed lavatory door, it was just the perfect fit.

It is a fun game to play, even though Teddy might feel that, at the ripe age of 26, he might be too old for them. All this energy that Jamie has, the mischievous spark in his eyes as he suggests something that is too dangerous or too silly or just plain _wrong_ , like taking out their brooms to fly when the rain outside keeps them from seeing half a metre ahead, or lighting up magical fireworks on a Tuesday just for the sake of it, or dropping to his knees to suck Teddy off in his office at the Ministry while hoping all his workmates have gone home– Teddy doesn’t know how to handle it sometimes.

Jamie is this impossibly bright, sunny person, and Teddy… Teddy hopes he can live the rest of his life on his toes.

Though if using his metamorph abilities to get kinky on a particularly warm September evening is the way to go, he might just be okay with it.

“So… you wanna hold onto your own hair?” Teddy’s voice comes out deeper than he anticipated when he picks up the conversation once more, his thoughts detoured from the insecurity road and back at the matter at hand.

Smirking slightly, he kneels in front of James, who parts his legs further, sinking back into the sofa cushions. They’re alone in Teddy’s flat for the first time since this whole thing began, and it seems like time has come to see how far James is willing to take their little charade.

“Yeah,” his voice is just a bit breathier than usual when James replies.

None of them has had the time to change since they got home – too busy attacking each other’s mouths, hands everywhere – and Teddy tries to play off as casual the way he sheds his work robes onto the floor. He’s left in a crisp button-down shirt and sensible grey trousers that contrast immensely with his usual laid-back style. The idea that being a responsible adult comes with a price crosses his mind, and Teddy shakes it off. Instead, he busies his mind with the image of James’ arms moving as he yanks his hoodie over his own head and tosses it across the room.

Predictably, James’ free hands find their way into Teddy’s hair – now changed into a well-known rich coppery brown and sticking out in several different directions.

“And you wanna see _your_ hand coming up to touch you right here?”

Teddy concentrates on the image of James’ hands so he can morph his own; changing the length of the fingers that grab greedily into his boyfriend’s thighs, the shape of his nails that he scrapes down Jamie’s sides, playfully. It earns him a moan and a tug to his hair, and Teddy can’t help but gasp in return. He leans into the touch, smiles and closes his eyes. It’s easier to focus on transfiguring his body, this way.

When he looks up again, James has a curious edge to his gaze, hazy with what looks like hunger and the teeniest bit of awe, if Teddy had to define it. If anything, it must mean Jamie thinks he’s doing well.

In fact, Teddy thinks he’s doing a particularly good job with Jamie’s skin, of all things – for it looks all sun-kissed and warm-coloured now, his freckles even more pronounced across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. Under his shirt, the specks of golden brown spread down his neck, concentrating again where the sun catches his collarbones. They’re there further down, too: on his forearms, his wrists, the back of his hands.

When his palm finally reaches James’ groin, Teddy is pleased to notice he’s already half-hard, pulsing hot under the thin fabric of his joggers.

“My eyebrows look nothing like that, though.” Jamie’s low voice betrays his state this time, as he all but responds to Teddy’s unvoiced thoughts.

And the _teasing_ tone is there, for Merlin’s sake. And he’s got _that smirk_ on, that makes Teddy move his hand aside and lean in so he can mouth at the bulge in James’ trousers, closing his eyes and inhaling the familiar scent he would not know how to replicate. Teddy leaves open-mouthed kisses all over his clothed length eagerly, relishing in the pride he always feels when James grows harder from his ministrations. Hearing him moan again makes Teddy’s heart beat faster, gooseflesh rising on the back of his neck.

When he pulls back to tug down James’ bottoms, the face that greets the oldest Potter child is almost indistinguishable from his own.

“ _Fuck,_ ” is all James can seem to muster, and Teddy’s heart soars. He manages to pull everything off, underpants and joggers all the way down and away from where they’ll bother them, and soon enough he has his mouth on James once more.

Teddy nuzzles into his pubic hair, letting out a shuddery breath that betrays how much he’s enjoying this. He starts with broad licks, then, tasting James, getting him wet – so when Teddy tightens his lips around the crown of James’ cock and lowers his head down, the slide is perfect.

“ _Fuck._ ”

He is cursing _again_ ; Teddy thinks proudly for a second until all he can worry about is relaxing his throat, newly button-shaped nose buried into soft, brown curls. Encouraged by the positive reactions, he closes his eyes and audibly fights his gag reflex, pressing his head further down, swallowing around his boyfriend’s cock again and again until he can’t postpone coming up for air anymore.

The wet ‘pop’ as Teddy lets go is sinful.

“You’re so good to me.” He hears James’ praise and the sweetness of it sounds almost out of place with a string of spit and precome still connecting his prick to Teddy’s lower lip. It doesn’t stop the tug Teddy feels to his lower stomach, though, his own erection straining against the wool of his trousers, pitifully neglected.

 _How soppy of you_ , Teddy wants to say, tease. He has replaced his mouth with a hand while he catches his breath, wanking James intently: twisting his fist on the upstroke, squeezing gently at James’ head just the way he likes it – the way Teddy has seen him do to himself many a time.

Instead of speaking, though, he urges Jamie’s thighs further apart before diving in again. He has his own large sum of soppy thoughts and feelings to mind, and a mouthful of cock seems like the best way to go around them; especially with how hard the task seems when he feels so close to James, emulating his appearance. This wasn’t supposed to lead him into those sorts of thoughts, but again Teddy can’t help them, even as he does his best to bob his head and work his own zipper at the same time, suddenly aching for more friction.

“D’you wanna come on your own face?” Teddy asks because he can tell James is close, a hand around his own prick now. Letting out a small sigh of relief, he thumbs at his own slit, gives himself a squeeze or two.

It’s James’ turn to be out of breath, it looks, as all he seems to be able to reply with is a broken groan. Teddy’s voice is wrecked, might be for the next couple of days, but he’s not worried about it. He can tell James is near the edge – by the twitching of his prick in Teddy’s hand and the way his balls draw up to his body when Teddy’s lips travel lower, pulling him by the thighs, up and closer.

“I…” James starts, and his fingers are on Teddy’s hair again, pulling eagerly once more. Judging by the whimper he lets out at the loss of contact, this is all James can manage to say, all he can handle feeling.

“C’mere,” he urges Teddy, and it’s definitely more of a plea than an order, even though his thigh is already trembling slightly under Teddy’s free palm.

Unable to deny James anything at that moment – _or possibly ever_ , Teddy thinks for a panicked moment – he lets his face be pulled up, lets James run his thumb over his newly freckled cheekbone and silently acquiesces to the request to open his mouth. There they are, the crooked canine tooth and the upward curl to his lip, waiting.

Teddy’s hand hasn’t stopped on his own cock and he chokes out a whine, cock achingly hard and desperate for release as much as Jamie’s own looks, so close to his face that Teddy literally misses its weight on his tongue.

“Fuck, _I love you_.”

Teddy loses it.

He’s already gone when he tastes the first streak of come, his own spilt all over his wrist and on the floor between them. That one is followed by a second and a third spurt, then, the mess pooling on Teddy’s tongue. Some of it lands higher on his face, and only a millimetre saves Teddy from regretting having left his eyes open. He knows he must look beyond debauched, and is thrilled by how dirty this all feels.

“I can tell why you like this so much.” Jamie’s voice is smooth, his hand gentle on Teddy’s hair as he remains motionless despite the way his jaw aches as he keeps his mouth open, waiting still.

“I can see what you mean when you call me pretty and say you can’t wait to slap my face with your cock.”

Teddy’s whole body shudders.

“I _do_ look good with my mouth full of come.”

Teddy can’t help a gasp. It makes him choke a bit, spunk and drool dribbling down his chin. To his utmost surprise, James leans in, gathering all that is left in his own tongue, sharing it with Teddy as they kiss, sloppily.

Jamie moans and Teddy’s cock stirs merrily, twitching with renewed interest. He can feel his features slipping back to normal – his fingers are now thinner on James’ waist, his nose a bit longer as it touches his boyfriend’s neck, and the bruises he sucks into James’ collarbone are shaped by thinner lips. When James’ freckled hands reach Teddy’s hair, all he finds are blue, wavy locks. All shiny, bright hazel eyes, James kisses Teddy again, pulls him up from the floor, drags him back to the bedroom.

If this is living life on his toes, Teddy might be just _more_ than okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
